Misión: Libertad
by Geri Haratari
Summary: Una nueva era, un nuevo orden mundial, tres poblaciones distintas: Puros, Impuros y mestizos, éstos últimos no tienen derecho alguno, siendo especiales por su capacidad de procrear. Los puros necesitan de los mestizos, los mestizos quieren dejar de ser usados, y los impuros están planeando una revuelta contra ciudad capital... ¿Cómo terminará? LevixEren, Mpreg, Au
1. Chapter 1

**Misión: Libertad**

 **Anime:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **UA**

 **Subasta**

En el siglo XXXI hubo una devastadora epidemia que mató a la mayoría de la población mundial, dejando a una cuarta parte de la población sobre la tierra. La población sobreviviente se refugió en Dinamarca, donde se estableció un nuevo orden mundial, bautizándola como Zuiver. El nuevo orden establecido en la sociedad trajo solamente penurias, hambre y una dictadura establecida, quedando dividida en tres clases sociales, los puros, quienes eran las personas ricas y dirigentes de la sociedad, viviendo en el centro de la isla, los impuros, quienes vivían divididos en 8 distritos, cada uno establecido en la extensión de toda la isla. Los impuros eran la clase social más desfavorecida, por lo que diariamente debían trabajar para ganar algo de comida por parte de los altos mandos, y por último, los mestizos, quienes eran despreciados por la clase alta, siendo marginados. Había características marcadas que definían a las clases sociales, los puros eran personas rubias o pelirrojas, de ojos claro. Los impuros eran de ojos oscuros, cabello negro o castaño, y finalmente se hallaban los mestizos, quienes podrían tener características combinadas de un puro con un impuro.

20 años después de que se estableciera este orden, las mujeres comenzaron a quedar infértiles, por lo que los puros, decidieron financiar el proyecto Hiyoku, el cual consistía en otorgarles a los hombres la capacidad de procrear, en vista de la infertilidad reciente de las mujeres. Los científicos anotados en el proyecto sabían que el único animal capaz de procrear siendo varón era el caballito de mar, por lo que su investigación los llevó a interesantes conclusiones. Una vez obtenido el suero que lograría lo que por meses habían estado investigando, decidieron experimentar con los puros, dándose cuenta que ellos eran incapaces de poder otorgarles tal habilidad. Al ver esto, convencieron a un grupo de impuros, teniendo como resultado que sólo el 10% de ellos logró ser eficaz, pero al no ser suficientes, los científicos tomaron a los mestizos como última alternativa, quienes aceptaron al no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Los científicos del proyecto Hiyoku se sorprendieron al notar que todos aquellos mestizos que fueron sometidos al proyecto, sin excepción alguna, pudieron obtener la capacidad de procrear, logrando su cometido, por lo que ahora los puros necesitaban a los mestizos para poder tener descendencia.

Los puros se enteraron de la situación y forzaron a los mestizos a desposarse con ellos, o abusaron de ellos para que pudieran tener descendencia, promulgando una nueva ley para los mestizos: Que todo mestizo con la capacidad de procrear este casado con un puro, no teniendo derecho alguno de reclamar, con el riesgo de que los mestizos fueran usados como meros contenedores de los siguientes herederos puros, siendo rebajados como trofeos, comercializados y subastados en las ventas nocturnas donde acudían los puros.

Nuestra historia comienza en ciudad capital…

-¡Y para nuestra subasta de esta noche!, tenemos nada más ni nada menos a un muchacho con una belleza singular – anunció el presentador a un chico que se encontraba en una tarima, piel ligeramente morena, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, siendo claramente un mestizo prominente, el cual se encontraba drogado para que no estuviera poniendo resistencia durante la subasta.

La mirada del chico se paseó por todas y cada una de las personas, identificándolas como manchas borrosas y luminosas. El muchacho se encontraba desnudo, siendo expuesto ante las miradas lascivas de los hombres puros del lugar.

-Este chico es un mestizo de los buenos y la más alta calidad, y mejor aún todavía, es virgen, y tiene la edad perfecta para poder procrear, siendo un muchachillo de 15 años – volvió a decir el hombre que guiaba la subasta llamando la atención de todos los hombres en la sala, comenzando a levantar las paletas con números, ofreciendo desde miles hasta millones de dólares

-¡80 millones! – exclamó el último hombre alzando una paleta con el número 62 en ella.

-Vendido al señor del elegante traje a la 1… a las 2…

-¡120 millones! – dijo finalmente un hombre rubio, de ojos azules, alto y de buena apariencia, alzando una paleta con el número 2, escuchando los cuchicheos de los demás hombres en la sala, sin que nadie más hiciera otra propuesta por el chico que estaba siendo subastado.

-¡Vendido al número 2! – fue el grito exclamado por el presentador, mientras dos hombres fornidos se acercaban al muchacho, llevándoselo de la tarima, colocándole una manta roja en los hombros, no cubriendo absolutamente nada.

-Vengo a recibir la mercancía del señor Smith – habló un hombre de aparentes 30 años, piel clara, cabello negro peinado al estilo militar, ojos pequeños y de una tonalidad verde-grisácea, vestía pantalones blancos ceñidos, camisa de vestir gris y botas marrón, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada seria, dándole un aire de ser un hombre rudo. Los hombres fornidos empujaron al muchacho de cabellos castaños hacia el de cabellos negros, atrapándolo para evitar que el chico drogado se fuera a lastimar

-Espero que el señor Smith disfrute de su mercancía – comentó uno de los hombres despectivamente

-Créanme que lo hará – respondió el hombre de cabellos negros, cargando al chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, quien balbuceaba cosas sin sentido

-Sí, sí… será mejor que te lleve a donde Erwin, se enojará si tardamos demasiado – comentó el hombre caminando con el chico entre sus brazos.

El hombre de cabellos negros salió de la casa de subastas y entró en una lujosa limosina blanca, abrió la última puerta del vehículo y entró con el muchacho, recostándolo en el extenso sillón de enfrente, cubriéndolo mejor para que no tuviese frío.

-Gracias por traerlo Levi, lamento haberte pedido semejante favor considerando cómo eres tratado entre esta gente – comentó Erwin con mirada serena

-No hay de qué – fue la respuesta escueta de Levi

-Siempre tan conversador – dijo Erwin admirando al muchacho dormido, paseando su mirada azulina por su cuerpo, notaba que era delgado, que salía frecuentemente a asolearse, y que probablemente debió poner mucha resistencia para que lo hayan drogado a tal grado, continuando pensando en lo que haría con ese muchacho.

La limosina siguió su curso hasta llegar a una lujosa y hermosa mansión en la zona residencial más rica de ciudad capital.

-Llévalo a la habitación contigua a la mía, ahí podrá descansar mucho mejor y el efecto de la droga pasará en cuanto despierte – comentó Erwin con voz calmada, viendo cómo Levi cargaba de nueva cuenta al muchacho inconsciente.

La casa de Erwin Smith, uno de los hombres más ricos e hijo de uno de los hombres puro más ricos, era alguien de los altos mandos, con influencia en los medios de comunicación y en secreto un activista político, el cual buscaba que los mestizos tuvieran derecho y voz, ya que le parecía muy injusto el que fueran utilizados con fines reproductivos y para tener descendencia, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos o sus derechos como personas individuales.

Levi llevó al muchacho a la habitación designada para ello, lo recostó en la cama y lo arropó, viendo cómo el chico continuaba durmiendo, sin duda debieron drogarlo con algo potente para que no supiera donde estaba parado, o no tuviera noción de su desnudez.

Levi admiró por última vez a ese muchacho, sintiendo pena pero estando aliviado de que estuviera en manos de Erwin y no otro pervertido puro que se encontraba en la subasta. Observó su cabello, castaño como las cortezas de los árboles en pleno otoño en el distrito de Rivendell, al norte de ciudad capital. Su piel se veía que era suave al tacto, comprobándolo al instante, al retirar uno de los mechones de cabello que cubría su rostro. Ahora entendía él porqué había sido puesto al final, debía ser la atracción principal para el cierre de la subasta para que la casa ganase más dinero del esperado.

-De donde habrás venido, muchacho – susurró Levi dirigiendo una última mirada al chico, saliendo definitivamente de la habitación, dejando descansar al muchacho.

Levi se dirigió al despacho de Erwin, tocando la puerta

-Puedes pasar – respondió Erwin estando sentado en su escritorio

-Si no se te ofrece nada más, me retiro – anunció Levi apenas asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-Sí, por supuesto, sabes que puedes quedarte en las habitaciones vacías de la mansión y no tener que trasladarte hasta Rivendell – comentó Erwin intentando ser generoso con uno de sus empleados

-No, está bien así, todavía puedo alcanzar el último tren de regreso a Rivendell, nos vemos mañana Erwin – se despidió Levi saliendo definitivamente del despacho, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la habitación donde dormía el muchacho, siguiendo su camino hasta la salida de la mansión, pensando en la subasta que había presenciado al anochecer, al ver cómo los muchachos mestizos eran vendidos como simples objetos, algunos estaban conscientes, debido al miedo de saber su destino, unos cuantos se encontraban ligeramente embriagados y el último chico se encontraba fuertemente drogado.

-"Debió poner resistencia y golpear a unos cuantos hombres" – pensó Levi divertido al recordar que uno de los hombres tenía un leve golpe en el mentón, y el otro leves rasguños en su brazo descubierto, signos de forcejeo, ya que por el modo en que aventaron al muchacho hacía él, es porque había sido quien los golpeó y arañó al intentar defenderse. Levi sonrió ante ese pensamiento, pocos eran los mestizos que oponían resistencia, debido a que no tenían derechos, resignándose a ser las siguientes "madres" de la nueva descendencia de los puros.

Levi había subido al tren que lo llevaba al distrito de Rivendell, una pequeña ciudad subterránea al norte de ciudad capital, siendo la única que estaba bajo tierra.

-Hogar, dulce hogar – murmuró Levi entrando a una casa de madera a las afueras del distrito. La casa de Levi tenía un aire acogedor, olor a pino, con muebles sencillos y los necesarios para un hombre que vivía solo.

Levi Ackerman, conocido comúnmente como Rivaille, era un hombre de aparentes 30 años, hijo de una impura, y un hombre puro, siendo uno de los últimos niños en ser concebidos por una mujer, no siendo fértil debido a esto.

La madre de Levi murió cuando tenía 6 años, dejándolo a cargo de su padre, un militar conocido, quien se hizo cargo de él durante unos años, hasta que fue mandado al frente de las fuerzas armadas para proteger ciudad capital de un levantamiento por parte del distrito de Utlania, teniendo bajas en la milicia. El padre de Levi murió en el levantamiento, siendo condecorado con un alto honor por sus servicios en la primera crisis que enfrento el nuevo orden mundial. Desde los 10 años Levi se quedó solo. Conservo la casa de su madre, en el distrito de Rivendell y entró a las fuerzas militares, por ser hijo de un valioso militante.

Levi era un mestizo, pero al no poder procrear lo consideraron un impuro, a pesar de tener ojos de color, por lo que causaba mucha controversia cuando iba a trabajar a la casa de Erwin, quien sabía de la situación por la que Levi estaba pasando.

Levi se recostó en su cama, siendo presa del agotamiento de ese día, quedándose dormido en cuestión de segundos, teniendo como último pensamiento al mestizo de ojos verdes, esperando que Erwin tuviese un plan para ayudar a ese muchacho.

En este nuevo orden, los mestizos no tenían derecho, los impuros eran forzados a realizar largas jornadas de trabajo, y los puros gozaban de privilegios autoimpuestos.

Los impuros intentaban luchar por una nueva forma de gobierno, exigiendo que los mestizos tuvieran derechos y pudieran elegir el tipo de vida que quisieran tener, que todos los trabajadores tuvieran un horario flexible de trabajo y se les pagara justamente, al igual que todos tuvieran la misma oportunidad de estudiar y ejercer una profesión, que no estuviera definida por el trabajo de sus padres.

Todas esas injusticias eran la razón por la cual los impuros protestaban, siendo ayudados en la clandestinidad por algunos puros, que también querían lo mismo al ver la mala situación a la que estaban llegando, siendo la única solución el provocar una nueva revuelta, esperando que esta vez pudieran llevar justicia y esperanza a cada distrito.

Sólo deseaban que el señor de ciudad capital no interfiriera en los planes que tenían trazados. Rod Reiss podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.


	2. Puros

**Misión: Libertad**

 **Puros**

Zuiver era el nombre donde residía la población restante que sobrevivió a la epidemia, siendo dominado por los puros, hombres rubios o pelirrojos de ojos claros, distinguiéndose del resto de la población por su físico y las cosas buenas de las cuales gozaban, siendo privilegiados en todos los sentidos.

—Eren – pronunció Levi viendo al muchacho, aquel chico que Erwin había comprado en la subasta de hace tres meses. Ahora se encontraban en la fiesta que el alcalde había hecho en honor de que todos los puros tenían nuevas parejas para poder continuar con su descendencia.

-Señor Levi – murmuró Eren mirándolo, notando que iba vestido de una forma diferente a todos los presentes en el lugar. Imaginó que era por la clase social a la que Levi pertenecía.

—No me digas señor, sólo llámame por mi nombre – replicó Levi con seriedad, admirando cómo estaba vestido Eren. Llevaba puesto un jumper pantalón de encaje transparente, de manga larga, con unos shorts y un top blanco debajo de él, siendo el traje utilizado por los mestizos casaderos.

—Está bien, ¿Por qué usted viste de diferente manera si también es un mestizo? – preguntó Eren iniciando una plática

—No es de tu incumbencia – respondió Levi de modo grosero, provocando que Eren lo mirase extrañado por su actitud reacia y distante

—Eren, ven, tengo que presentarte a un colega mío y su hijo, que tiene la misma edad que tú – comentó Erwin tomando a Eren de los hombros, presentándole a un hombre rubio, de ojos verdes. Un hombre importante y uno de los dirigentes del distrito Tross al sur de ciudad capital.

—Te presento a mi hijo – presentó el hombre a un muchacho menudo, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules como el cielo, vestía un traje elegante, blanco con una corbata roja

—Buenas noches, Armin Arlet, encantado – se presentó el muchachillo con una sonrisa gentil

—Encantado, Eren Jae… digo, Eren Smith – se corrigió a tiempo, mordiéndose la lengua por el error que estaba a punto de cometer

—Bueno, dejemos que los chicos se conozcan mientras nosotros hablamos de negocios Erwin – comentó el padre de Armin, dirigiéndose hacia otra habitación, dejando a los muchachos solos. Eren le sonrió a Armin tímidamente, ya que no le parecía una mala persona

—Espero podamos llevarnos bien Eren, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó Armin con interés

—15, tú también, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y… ¿De dónde vienes?

—Del distrito 1, Northill, está justo arriba de Rivendell – explicó Eren con cierta nostalgia, siendo notada por Armin, quien apretó los puños, sintiendo impotencia al ver a Eren vestido de esa manera, estando casado con alguien a la fuerza, ya que jóvenes como ellos deberían de estar viviendo la vida que quisieran.

—Ya veo, he leído que Northill es famosa por sus casas de piedra y techos verdes y por tener un buen puerto pesquero – comentó Armin con sumo interés

—Sí, también es famoso por sus campos de espigas – respondió Eren con suma alegría, continuando conversando con el muchacho rubio, quien lo trataba como alguien normal desde que entraron al lugar.

—Capitán Levi – saludo una chica de cabello claro y ojos ámbar, sonriendo de modo sincero

—Ya no soy más parte de los militares, Petra – respondió Levi con seriedad, mirando a la chica, quien llevaba puesto un traje ejecutivo

—Lo sé, desde que te fuiste ya nada es lo mismo, el equipo se disolvió y cada quien tomó un rumbo distinto – comentó Petra con neutralidad

— ¿Qué es de ustedes ahora? – quiso saber Levi con curiosidad

—Auruo entró a trabajar en el consejo de los puros, Erd y Gunter trabajan en el noticiario y yo dirijo la empresa de mi madre

—Ya veo, todos tienen puestos importantes, no me ha ido tan mal, Erwin me dio trabajo como protector de su nuevo mestizo y guardaespaldas personal – respondió Levi con seriedad

—Me da gusto escuchar que Erwin te haya conseguido un buen empleo, la situación cada vez se está poniendo más tensa en los distritos, algunos se ven favorecidos y otros se ven seriamente desfavorecidos, los impuros con cierta influencia en los medios, han sido asesinados por causar revuelo y afirmar que la revolución se está acercando, los han asesinado a sangre fría, proyectando sus muertes a todos los distritos, para que nadie más se atreviera a traicionar a ciudad capital – murmuró Petra con cuidado, ya que el lugar estaba lleno de puros y algunos tímidos mestizos

—Sí, he oído algo de eso, mañana quiero que sintonices radio libertad a las 6 de la mañana, dará un aviso importante – fue la advertencia de Levi hacia su amiga y antigua subordinada, sin despegar su vista de Eren

—De acuerdo, mañana sin falta la escucharé – respondió Petra ante el asentimiento de Levi

— ¿Qué sucedió con Hanji? – preguntó Levi de repente, acordándose de su molesta amiga

-La enviaron a trabajar a la fábrica de pan en el distrito 4, New West – declaró Petra ante la mirada seria de Rivaille

—Tch, a esa cuatro ojos le encantan los problemas – comentó Levi recordando brevemente a su amiga – "Estará bien" – fue su rápido pensamiento mirando a Petra, quien tenía una mirada serena

—Sí, Hanji es demasiado ruda como para rendirse así nada más, estoy segura que la veremos de nuevo – dijo de modo optimista Petra, sonriendo sutilmente – Me dio gusto saludarte Levi, espero podamos reunirnos todos alguna vez – se despidió Petra ante la mirada seria de Levi, quien se sintió aliviado al tener noticias de sus subordinados y fieles amigos

—La situación es cada vez más preocupante Erwin, me doy cuenta que te has decidido a comprar un mestizo finalmente – comentó el padre de Armin al ver que Erwin había llegado con un muchacho en edad de procrear

—Sabes que lo compré para acallar los rumores que ha habido sobre mí últimamente – comentó Erwin mirando seriamente al hombre

—Eso supuse, Radio libertad dará un mensaje mañana a las 6 de la mañana

—Sí, lo he oído – respondió el padre de Armin esbozando una media sonrisa – Radio libertad es lo único que les da esperanza a los impuros y mestizos, no sabes cuanta pena me da verlos en las subastas a las que son sometidos, esos muchachos deberían de estar teniendo una adolescencia normal, salir con amigos, vivir su vida como ellos quieran, no estando casados con unos vejetes como nosotros para que tengan hijos a lo bestia – comentó el padre de Armin con cierto desprecio hacia los hombres puros que toqueteaban con descaro a los pobres mestizos que se encontraban en la fiesta

—Sí, te entiendo perfectamente, tengo en mente un plan, pero necesitaremos apoyo de los militares y eso se ve directamente con el comandante Dot Pixis

—Veré si te arreglo una cita con él dentro de unos días, te haré llegar la información como nuestros antepasados

—Espero que no sea por señales de humo – respondió Erwin intentando relajar el ambiente tan serio en el que estaban

—No, será vía correo físico, por los tubos que conectan con el correo – explicó el señor Arlet

—Sí, tengo uno que conecta directamente a mi habitación, esperaré tu respuesta – se despidió Erwin entrando nuevamente a la fiesta, donde encontró a Eren platicando amenamente con Armin y Levi observándole con atención.

Erwin observó la mirada del antiguo capitán Levi Ackerman, intentando descifrar ese brillo que iluminaba sus ojos de vez en cuando. Decidió seguir la dirección de su mirada, la cual apuntaba directamente hacia Eren, el mestizo. Erwin sonrió tenuemente ante su descubrimiento, decidiendo mantener el secreto que se estaba dando entre su empleado y el muchacho.

—Te agradezco el que cuides a Eren, Levi – agradeció Erwin colocándose al lado del impuro

—Como guardaespaldas y protector de tu mestizo es normal que cuide de él – fue la respuesta seria de Levi, sin despegar su mirada del mestizo de piel morena y ojos verdes

—Ahora veo que el soldado libertador tiene intereses humanos – comentó Erwin hablando en clave

—Pero al menos no es una fachada que el libertador mayor puede utilizar para esconderse – devolvió Levi con cierto enojo

—Tuche, pero sabes la razón por la que lo hice

—Sí, lo sé, estoy consciente de que no le tocarías al muchacho uno solo de sus cabellos, pero no tienes que convencerme a mí, sino a él – comentó Levi viendo a un hombre de cabellos rubios, claramente teñidos, ojos claros de color azul, corta estatura, vistiendo un traje sastre muy elegante de color blanco, y junto a él, un mestizo de aparentes 22 años, vistiendo un kimono corto de seda en colores vivos. Se trataba de Rod Reiss, el dictador que mantenía el orden que había prevalecido durante todo este tiempo, llevándolo al caos, pero esperaban que pronto pudieran hacer una diferencia.

Erwin lo vio y se acercó a Eren con paso calmado, quien se despedía de Armin, agradeciéndole por el momento tan ameno que había tenido.

—Eren – susurró Erwin tomándolo de la cintura, acercándolo hacia él – No te asustes, iremos a presentarte a Rod Reiss, así que no te preocupes y compórtate como Levi te ha enseñado durante este último mes – comentó Erwin con calma, ante el sonrojo violento de Eren, no sabiendo si fue por el atrevido movimiento o por la mención de Levi

—Ah… Erwin, veo que al fin te decidiste a comprar un mestizo – comentó Rod acercándose apresuradamente al puro

—Sí, la subasta de hace tres meses fue prometedora, ahí compre a mi mestizo – comentó Erwin, presumiendo a Eren como si se tratara de un trofeo, fingiendo agrado ante algo que le parecía repugnante

—Eso puedo verlo, se nota que es un gran mestizo, y supongo que ya lo habrás preñado a estas alturas – comentó Rod con cierta malicia, mirando a Eren con ferocidad, quien le sostuvo la mirada a Rod, olvidando por un momento quien era

—Puedes apostarlo – fue el comentario de Erwin presionando sutilmente la cintura de Eren, dándole a entender que no podía sostenerle la mirada a Rod de ese modo tan decidido, no porque le molestase, sino por la seguridad e integridad física del chico, logrando que Eren bajara su mirada al piso, mostrando sumisión fingida, ya que por dentro estaba que se moría por golpear a aquel tipo que los había condenado a ser simples "madres"

—Oh, es una buena noticia, comenzaba a preocuparme el que no tuvieras a un mestizo contigo o el que no te preocupases por tu descendencia – comento Rod con cierto sarcasmo, hablando entre líneas

—Sí, creí conveniente el comenzar una nueva forma de vida, y que mejor manera de comenzar que tener un mestizo y un hijo – respondió Erwin calmadamente, no cediendo ante la provocación implícita de Reiss

—Me alegra escuchar eso, últimamente había rumores extraños sobre ti, como el que estés apoyando causas perdidas, como lo es alterar el orden natural de las cosas

-No debería hacer caso de esos rumores, ya que son sólo eso, rumores – fue la respuesta final de Erwin, no dándole demasiada importancia a la conversación

—Sí, tiene razón en eso, Erwin, si me disculpa, tengo asuntos con la señorita Ral que tratar – terminó de decir Rod Reiss alejándose con el mestizo que había comprado.

Erwin suspiro de alivio al ver que se alejaba, y Eren volvió a subir la mirada, observando el rostro de Erwin, notando cierto alivio en su rostro.

Erwin Smith era un puro diferente, trataba con amabilidad e igualdad a los mestizos que se encontraban en ciudad capital, al igual que los impuros, opinando que todos debían tener los mismos derechos que los puros, a pesar de las diferencias que tuvieran. Era lo que su padre le había enseñado, y estaba dispuesto a todo por cambiar el orden en el que estaban las cosas

—Señor Erwin, nunca le he agradecido el haberme sacado de esa subasta, el darme un techo en el cual vivir y tratarme con igualdad – expresó Eren entendiendo lo que Erwin estaba haciendo

—No hay de qué, pero temo que tendremos que hacer algo con respecto a lo que nuestro presidente dijo, si lo hacemos toda sospecha que tenga sobre mí se desvanecerá por completo

— ¿Lo que Rod Reiss dijo?

—Sí… sobre el preñarte – comentó Erwin en susurros

—Pero… no irá a hacer algo que yo no quiera, ¿Verdad? – comentó Eren comenzando a temer por su persona

—Me temo que es la única forma para distraer al dictador, pero mientras sepamos como engañarlo, todo estará bien, además me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Levi, lo admiras, ¿no es verdad? – preguntó Erwin tomando la mano de Eren, bailando al son de la música lenta que estaban tocando

—Er… Yo, bueno, el guardaespaldas Levi es una persona admirable, me contó que llegó a trabajar en el ejército, pero al no ser un puro lo echaron, al igual que otros – contó Eren siguiendo el ritmo del baile iniciado por Erwin – Ha pasado por muchas cosas, pero a pesar de eso se ha mantenido fuerte y luchando por cambiar el sistema en el que nos ha tocado vivir – comentó Eren cruzando una mirada fugaz con Levi, desviándola para mirar los ojos azules de Erwin

—En eso te doy la razón, estas igual que Levi, ambos son casos perdidos, pero admito que se ven bien cuando están juntos – comentó Erwin como si nada, continuado bailando con Eren, estando muy pegado a él.

Eren se sonrojo ante lo dicho por Erwin, sintiéndose avergonzado de que supiese sus sentimientos por aquel impuro, pero no se atrevió a negar lo evidente

—Señor Erwin… ¿usted ha estado enamorado? – preguntó Eren sintiendo curiosidad por eso, ya que en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en la mansión de Erwin, éste no tuviera más que tres sirvientas, una cocinaba, otra era la ama de llaves y la última limpiaba. Aparte de ellas y Levi, nadie más trabajaba en la mansión de Erwin, lo cual a Eren se le hacía raro, además del hecho de no estar interesado en algún mestizo.

—Sí, he estado enamorado, pero el amor entre los puros no está permitido, debido a que no se puede tener descendencia alguna – susurró Erwin con cierto pesar, con su mirada divagando en la sala donde era la fiesta, notando a un hombre puro, alto, rubio, ojos pequeños y de color, con un singular bigote y barba. Se trataba de Mike Zakarius. El hombre puro olfateó un poco el aire, llegando a él un olor particular, dirigiendo su discreta mirada hacia Erwin, levantando la copa de vino, como si estuviera brindando en honor a la compra que Erwin había hecho.

—Ya veo, debe ser… difícil esa situación

—Un poco, pero no te preocupes por ello, con lo que tenemos planeado esta sociedad cambiará con el tiempo, después de todo, ya es hora de un cambio – comentó Erwin sin despegar su vista del caballero que había hecho un brindis por él, ni Eren despegó su vista de Levi, quien disimuladamente miraba el baile que estaban efectuando.

Tanto Erwin, como Levi, y todos aquellos puros que estaban en contra del sistema actual habían asistido a la fiesta para crear un distractor para Rod Reiss, quien tenía sus ojos puestos en algunos políticos de ciudad capital, como era el caso de Erwin, quien había comprado a Eren para acallar los rumores que se decían sobre él, como que era el líder de la resistencia, el libertador mayor, o que la clandestinidad estaba llevando a cabo un ataque de estado, pero ahora con algunos mestizos involucrados, Rod Reiss no sabría qué fue lo que golpeó, pero por alguna razón, intuía que algo no estaba bien.

Rod Reiss se acercó a uno de sus guardias personales, susurrando las siguientes palabras

—No dejen de vigilar a Erwin

— ¿Qué hay de su guardaespaldas? – señaló el guardia viendo a Levi

—No simboliza ninguna amenaza, Erwin es quien me preocupa, el impuro no es problema – comentó Rod Reiss con cierto desprecio, no imaginando que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen


End file.
